psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Alan
Opis Alan to suczka rasy Akita Amerykańska. Nie jest szczególnym członkiem PP ,ale ma swój zawód. Wygląd Sunia ma pręgowano czarne łatki na oczach i uszach. W tym samym odcieniu ma palce u przednich łap. Posiada ciemno beżowy odcień pod oczami. Od nosa ma lekki beżowy. Sam nos jest różowy w czarne łaty. Ma ona ciemno beżową łatę na udzie. Która posiada lekkie pręgi. Reszta jest biała. Jedno jej oko jest żółte a drugie brązowe. Jej uszy są spiczaste. Futro jest gęste i lśniące. Charakter Suczka jest nieco tajemnicza. Raczej nie rwie się do zabaw czy do wygłupów. Jest opanowana i stanowcza. Potrafi być niebezpieczna i groźna. Gdy ktoś ją zdenerwuje raczej nie chcesz być na miejscu tego kogoś. Nie jest kobieca. Wręcz przeciwnie. Chłopak z niej istny. Dziecinna nie jest. Nie jest cierpliwa. Lubi gdy powie ,,Daj mi spokój " i ktoś ją poslucha .Dla jej grupy jest już żywsza. Bardzo lubi wyzwania! Ludzie mówią że ma depresję, ale to nie prawda. W niektórych akcjach jest pewna siebie jak mało kto!! Umie być wesoła ale to rzadkość Co do jej spraw miłosnym to nawet nie pytaj. Nie jest lowelaską ! Ale gdy podchodzi do jej lowelas to ma 3 sekundy aby uciec. Nie jest czasem pewna swoich uczuć. Jest twardzielką ale nie w typie ,,Odwal się '' czy też ,,Pff... To dla mnie pikuś ". Wie kiedy ma się wycofać a kiedy walczyć dalej. Umie przyznać że boi się uczuć. A szczególnie miłości. Po tym co się stało to nie chce się zakochiwać. Mimo że jest według innych ,,Pusta" to umie współczuć. Jest naprawe dobrym przyjacielem. Broni swoich przyjaciół. To oni są dla niej ,,Czymś cennym ". '' Umiejętności Jest dość silna i szybka. Jednak jej najlepszą stroną są zmysły. Widzi idealnie w ciemności. Ma świetny węch . Posiada wyczulony słuch.Na enduro jeździ wyśmienicie Nawet ładnie rysuje. Rodzina *'Olde-Brat' *'Florn - Brat' Biografia Suczka urodziła się w Norwegi . A konkretniej w Oslo . Jej domek był na jeziorkiem . Miała kochającego właściciela . Była starsza od brata Olde o 30 minut . Od samego początku była skryta. Nie bawiła się z bratem . Gdy chodziła po mieszkaniu natkneła właściciela na oglądaniu filmów o akcji i agentów. Bardzo się jej spodobało . Następnego dnia była już agentką. Chodziła po mieszaniu i udawała agenta. Można powiedzieć że była mistrzynią podjadania ciastek (xd). Lubiła chodzić po strychu i po piwnicy i szukać różnych zagadek. Gdy była starsza postanowiła pochodzić po jaskini. Spotkała ona chłopaka. Masywnego dobermana . Z początku mu nie ufała . Lecz jednak sie zapoznali . Borrie ,bo tak miał na imię , odwiedzał ją . Podczas świąt wyznali sobie miłość.Byli bardzo szczęśliwi . Kochali się na zabój . Jej mama zaszła w ciąży . Była bardzo szczęśliwa . Starała się by jej mama miała komfort. Podczas porodu przyszedł Borrie. Przyszedł by umówić się na spotkanie .Po porodzie pobiegła w miejsce spotkania . Niestety nie ujżała barwnego obrazka . Ujżała Borrie'ego całującego sie z inną dziewczyną . Uciekła z płaczem ,biegła i biegła . Zgubiła się . Dotarła do samolotów które przewoziły towar do innych krajów . Było to jedzenie . Była głodna . Postanowiła że weźmie sobie cos do jedzenia . Niestety dźwig zdążył już wziąć kontener do samolotu . Mineło 9 godzin i dolciała na miejsce . Natychmiast uciekła. Pewnego razu badając dom napotkała 3 pieski. Zaprzyjażnili się . Pewnego razu przedztawili jej PP. I została z nimi . Relacje z Grupą Blindess- Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka . Może jej wyrzucić swoje emocje . Często z sobą przebywają .Bardzo się lubię . Tak jakby jest dla niej jak SIS . Key- Bardzo dobrzy przyjaciele. Pomagają sobie.Uwielbiają jeździć z nią na enduro. Roide- Obroża Nie jest to obroża ,ale chusta . Jest cała biała w czarną ,,szachownice". Strój (1)~Nosi jakieś ubranie bardzo rzadko. Lecz czasem gdy jest zimno nosi czerwoną bluzę z czarnymi elementami .Bluza posiada kaptur . Posiada oraz czerwoną czapkę z którą się nie rozstaje . (2)~ Jest to czarno czerwony kombinezon z wstawkami białego. Jej kask jest biały . Wyposażenie (1)~Jest o latarka,notes ,długopis ,kieszeń na rzeczy delikatne i cenne, szczypce (do wyciągania cennych żeczy ),telefon i nawigacja. (2)~ Posiada ona apteczkę ,telefon, zapasowy kask ,zapasowe kluczyki . Pojazd (1) ~Sunia posiada quada terenowego Lifan'a 300.Jest on w kolorze zgniło-zielonego. (2) ~ Posiada ona Enduro 125cc w kolorze czarno-czerwonym . Cytaty Dubbing * Polska - Aleksandra Domańska * Orginalna - ??? Strach * Miłość Hobby # Enduro # Zagadki ' # '''Zwiedzanie opuszczonych domów ' # 'Pływanie ' # 'Sport ' # 'Piłka Nożna ' # '''Siatkówka # TANIEC ! Lubi #'Spędzać czas z Pp' #'Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi' #'Zagadki' #'Taniec' #'Opiszczone domy' #'Jeździć na enduro' #'Piłkę Nożną' #'Sport' #'Pływać' #'Wakacje' #'Muzykę' #'Swoich przyjaciół' #'Mecze' #'Samotność' #'Spokój' #'Jesień' #'FNAF'a' Nie Lubi #'Miłości' #'Wrogów' #'Brak zaufania' #'Zabaw' #'Wygłupów' #'Harcy' #'Lata' #'Wiosny' #'Dzieci' #'IMPREZ !' Ciekawostki #'Po tym co się stało boi się miłości' #'Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Blindess' #'Kocha jeździć na enduro z Key'm' #'Jest tajemniczym pieskiem' #'Jest szefem swojej grupy agentów' #'Kocha opuszczone domy' #'Nienawidzi lowelasów i daje im 3 sekundy na ucieczkę' # Jej charakter jest bardzo dorosły #'Nienawidzi dzieci' #'Ma 2 braci' #'Jest nietypową odminą akity bo ma pręgi.' #'Nienawidzi imprez !!!Zawszę wychodzi w połowie !' #'Jest wielką fanką FNAF'a . Jej ulubionym animatronem jest Toy Bonnie.' #'Uwielbia taniec i tańczy genialnie ! ' #'Jej ulubionym tańcem jest shuffle dance i umie gotańczyć ,ale tylko sie wstydzi.' Galeria Alan by Toy.jpg Alan in an abandoned house.jpg|Alan w opuszczonym domu . Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Toy Kategoria:Alan Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Samiczka Kategoria:Twardzielka Kategoria:Chłopczyca Kategoria:Akita Kategoria:Akity Kategoria:Akita Amerykańska Kategoria:Akity Amerykańskie Kategoria:Agent Kategoria:Agenci Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Przyjaciel Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Średnie psy Kategoria:Siostra Kategoria:Siostry